


Three Houses Down Drabbles

by zarrati



Series: Three Houses Down [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabbles, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: Drabbles from the Three Houses Down Universe





	1. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "Well this is awkward...."

“Well, this is awkward…”

Leslie’s not quite sure who suggested they play Seven Minutes in Heaven at her graduation party, or why the bottle spun and landed directly on Ben. Maybe it’s fate playing a cruel joke on her.

Because that’s what it is. A cruel joke.

“Huh, yeah.” Ben answers, looking down at his hands.

To Leslie, it’s not awkward because she  _ doesn’t _ want to totally make out with her former best friend. It’s the exact opposite, really. She’s resisting every urge in her hormone driven body to grab is stupid face by that ridiculous jaw.

No, the awkward part is that she knows he has no interest in seven minutes of  _ anything _ with her. Definitely not kissing.

Because if he wanted to, he would have done it at prom or earlier today when he helped her set up.

But no, he didn’t kiss her then, and he isn’t going to kiss her now.

“Sooooo,” Leslie says. “Are you, uh, enjoying the party so far?”

“Yeah. Uhm, yup. It’s been fun. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course. I’m glad you’re having a good time. Well, at least you  _ were _ . Sorry that you’re stuck here with me instead of literally anyone else you could possible make out with.”

He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it almost immediately. He just sits there with an odd look on his face.

“There’s...there’s no one out there I want to kiss,” he says after a beat, and that makes her insides twist.

That could mean far too many different things, and honestly, she’s scared of  _ any _ explanation he might have.

“Oh. Well, I don’t want to kiss anyone out there either.”

His lips quirk, but his eyes are sad. Sad, little brown orbs of pure amazingness.

But then they change. There’s a shift there, a determined look like the ones he used to get just before he would make a killer move when they used to play board games in her living room.

“Leslie, I--”

“Knock knock,” someone’s voice says from the other side of the door. “Seven minutes are up.”

Leslie scrambles out of the closet both relieved and angry that they were interrupted because whatever Ben was about to say was either going to be really good or really bad, and she isn’t prepared to deal with either of those options.

So she runs, and the worst part is that Ben doesn’t chase after her.


	2. Must Be Fate

Leslie feels so warm and soft next to him, her fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on his chest. He wants to just lie in bed with her all day, but he knows better than to dwell on the impossible.

“Ben, I know you’re awake.”

“Do you?” he says, keeping his eyes closed.

“Yes,” she giggles. “Your breathing changed and everything. You can’t pretend with me.”

No, he can’t, and on a much deeper level than what she intended, that statement stands true. She’s known him longer than almost anyone, better than anyone. He doesn’t have to pretend with her. That’s the best part.

“No, I guess I can’t. But can’t we just stay here a little longer? Isn’t that the best part about our roommates also dating each other? We know that we won’t be disturbed and that at least one of our rooms are always free.”

She snuggles in closer and slides a leg between his.

“So, I told my mom about us.”

That makes Ben crack open an eye. Leslie’s chin is resting on his shoulder, and she’s smiling innocently. 

“And? What did she say?”

“She said, and I quote, ‘It’s about damn time you both got your heads out of your asses. That boy’s been in love with you for so long it’s embarrassing.’”

Ben laughs, wiping the last bit of sleep from his eyes and turning to face Leslie. “Did she really say that?”

“She did. I swear. So, you at least don’t have to worry about her not approving. It’s apparently the exact opposite of that.”

“True. And she’s right. I guess I never thought I was that obvious.”

“Well, I never noticed.”

Ben slides his hands beneath the covers until they settle on Leslie’s waist. “Probably because we were young and stupid. I’m just glad we figured things out eventually.”

Leslie lifts up her head and hums against Ben’s lips. “Hmm, me, too.”

“I like kissing you.”

“Me, too. I could kiss you forever.”

“I just can’t believe it took me so long to finally do it. Full disclosure, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a very long time, Leslie Knope.”

Leslie smiles, but it slowly fades as her brow furrows. “As far back as our senior prom?”

“Longer. But you remember that, huh?”

“Of course I do. I don’t think I’ll ever forget it. I really wanted you to kiss me.”

Ben tuck a loose curl behind Leslie’s ear. “And I think I would have had we not been interrupted.”

“Ugh, I  _ knew _ I had good reason to hate Cindy beyond the fact that she was dating you.”

“Yeah it was short lived, thankfully. She wasn’t even who I wanted to go with, anyway.”

“Who then?”

He shakes his head and pokes her nose with his forefinger. “It was you, silly. I wanted to go with you.”

The crease between her eyes only gets deeper. Sometimes she’s so clueless, it’s adorable. 

“I don’t understand. Why didn’t you just ask me, then? I would have said yes.”

Ben just cocks his head to the side and gives her a pointed look. It takes a few moments, but he can tell by her face when she puts the pieces together.

“Oh, my God. That day just before fifth period when you came over to talk to me. You were coming to ask me.”

“Yup, but Harvey literally beat me to it by only a few minutes. It was my fault for waiting so long.”

“Wow,” she says softly. “I had no idea. I wanted you to ask me so badly, but I just thought--”

“It doesn’t matter now, okay? All that matters is that right now, we have each other. Maybe all of that stuff was supposed to happen in order for us to have what we do right now.”

Leslie tucks an arm under her chin. “When did you become an optimist?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugs. “Must be all of that philosophy classes I had to take. That and the fact that I’m getting some good, regular lovin’. That’ll make an optimist out of anyone.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Just good?”

Ben laughs and slides his leg over her waist to straddle her. “Great, perfect, amazing, spectacular. All of the wonderful adjectives.”

She giggles when he kisses her neck, and he can’t believe that it still has the same effect on him that it did when they were twelve. 

“You’re right you know,” she says as she runs her fingers through his hair. “If it took going through all of that to make sure we have what we do now, it’s definitely been worth it.”  

Ben can’t agree more.


	3. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Leslie move into a new place together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday fic for my girl, Haley, who's been a HUGE supporter of this universe (and of me in general as a person). Love you!!!

****

Ben dropped the last box on the floor of the living room and stretched out the muscles in his back with a sigh.

Leslie was already back in the bedroom--- _ their _ bedroom--getting a headstart on the unpacking.

Ben looked around the new apartment and couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face.

After everything, after waiting for so long, this was finally happening.

It had been well over a year since they graduated college and decided to move back home. Leslie knew that she couldn’t live anywhere but Pawnee, and Ben...well, Ben knew he couldn’t live anywhere but where Leslie was.

It felt weird to permanently move back in with his mom after being gone for so long, but with Henry off living in Chicago and Stephanie away at school, it wasn’t as bad of a situation as it could have been.

While the plan was always that he and Leslie would eventually move in together, they figured it would be best to get established first. Find stable jobs and save money before immediately jumping into a new living situation.

Leslie found a job almost right away, which came as no surprise to Ben. Ron offered her a full time position as his assistant in the Parks office, and she already had a five year plan in place that ended with her as Deputy Director.

Ben had a little more trouble. It didn’t appear as though too many accounting firms in the area were keen on hiring recent graduates, but he finally got lucky at Tilton and Radomski. Turns out that his mediocre accounting puns got him some brownie points with Barney, the hiring manager, and soon he was on his way to a steady paycheck and a promising future with the firm.

He saved what he could, putting any extra cash towards his student loans and...something else that was equally important. Something that had been burning a hole at the bottom of his sock drawer for months now.

He at least had the brains to move it to his pockets before Leslie started helping him pack and found it herself. 

They gave themselves a year. One year to find jobs and become financially stable before they started looking for a place together. Thankfully, everything worked out, and here he was, standing in the middle of  _ their _ new home.

“Hey, babe,” Leslie said with a smile as she walked in from the bedroom. “This the last one?”

Ben nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Yup. That’s everything. The furniture delivery is set for two days from now, so we should have time to paint the living room before everything arrives.”

“Ahh, this is so exciting! Our first place. I feel like such a grownup.”

“Honey, we  _ are _ grownups.”

“I know! But signing that lease and being here on our own, having real jobs and paying bills… I just  _ feel  _ like a grownup now.”

“I know what you mean.” He leaned forward and started kissing her neck. “And you know what the best part is about being a grownup and living on our own? Loud sex whenever and wherever we want.”

He felt her melt in his arms, but all too quickly, she stiffened and stepped away. “Oh, no you don’t, mister. We’ve got a lot of work to still do to make this place livable. So if you want all of the  _ benefits _ of being a grownup, we have to act like grownups and unpack first.”

Ben pouted, and Leslie just pressed a quick kiss to his lower lip and turned around.

“Fine,” Ben grumbled, following her into the bedroom. The bed was nothing more than a mattress on the floor, the frame and boxspring arriving with the rest of the furniture. The rest of the room was pretty sparse, just one of Ben’s old dressers in the corner, Leslie’s vanity, and a worn bookshelf.

“Okay,” Leslie said, “pick a box and start unpacking.”

It wasn’t what Ben  _ wanted _ to be doing right now, but he had to admit that with every box that got unpacked, he felt more and more accomplished. The once barren looking room was slowly starting to take on a life of its own as he and Leslie started joining their lives together.

“Oh my gosh,” Leslie said, waving Ben over. “Ben, come look at these. I found your old pictures.”

Ben came up behind her and looked over her shoulder as Leslie gingerly leafed through the stacks of photos. They spanned years. Years spent with his family and friends. Christmases and birthdays, graduations and baseball games. 

Leslie gasped when she found the stack of photos from when Ben was obsessed with photography when they were kids. The same stack of photos that Ben found the picture and Leslie and her father to put inside of her locket. The locket he gave to her for her sixteenth birthday. 

“Oh, Ben,” she whispered, blinking back tears. “These are from our camping trip. You remember? I almost forgot that you brought your camera with you. You took pictures of everything.” 

“Yeah,” Ben answered, kissing the side of her head. 

“Look! It’s my dad setting up the tents. Oh, and him showing us how to start a fire.” She laughed out loud. “And this was when I stole the camera from you and got a picture of my dad helping you with your fishing lure. And we can’t forget about me showing you how to make the world’s best s’mores.”

“It was the first time I went camping. I think it was the best time of my life up until that point. Your dad…” Ben took a deep breath. “Your dad was a great man. He never made me feel like a nuisance, and once my dad moved back to Minnesota, he made me feel like a part of your family. I’ll always be grateful for that.”

Leslie sniffled and wiped at her eyes. “He always liked you. Said you were such a nice, sweet boy and that I was lucky to have a friend like you. I know that he’d be so happy if he could see us now.”

Ben didn’t know what to say, so he just ran his hands up and down Leslie’s arms while she flipped through more photos.

“Oh my God, here’s us winning the little league championship, and meeting Li’l Sebastian at the Harvest Festival!”

There was definitely a noticeable pattern, photos of the two of them together becoming fewer and fewer as they moved into high school. Even now, after everything, that still hurt.

One of the last photos in the pile was from Leslie’s graduation party. He wasn’t sure how he even got that picture, but it was a group shot out in Leslie’s backyard. 

Leslie was smiling widely up at the camera, Ben sitting next to her. But he wasn’t paying attention to whoever was taking the picture. He only had eyes for Leslie. 

God, how stupid he had been back then. It was so obvious, even in that picture, how much he loved her. It was all right there in his eyes.

Leslie noticed it too, pausing to stare hard at it, her finger gently running over it. 

“I never noticed,” she said softly. “Looking at this makes it seem so obvious, but I never noticed. If I had known that I wasn’t the only one--”

“It’s okay,” he said. “We were both young and scared and had no idea how to deal with everything. Sometimes is harder to admit something as huge as that when you have a history. We’re here now, that’s what matters.”

Leslie sniffed again and nodded her head. “You’re right. Can I take these and turn them into the greatest set of scrapbooks that ever graced the earth? Please? A whole series of our journey together.”

“Of course. Better that then sitting around in an old box.”

“Yay! Okay, that’s enough walking down memory lane. We still have a lot more unpacking to do.” Ben made a face, but Leslie only laughed. “Oh, stop being such a sourpuss. Since when am  _ I _ the one wanting to organize things, anyway?”

“Since there are so many perfect fucking surfaces in this apartment.”

Leslie cackled. “Tell you what. I’ll make a deal with you. We unpack all of the boxes in this room that we can without the new furniture, and then we start...christening the rest of the apartment. Deal?”

Ben didn’t need to be told twice.

~~~~~

The next day was their “Apartment Painting Extravaganza”--Leslie’s name, not his. 

Old newspapers and tarps covered almost every inch of the apartment, and after having finished the kitchen area, he and Leslie were well on their way to being done with the living room.

Ben really didn’t see a need in painting, but Leslie refused to live in a space that was nothing but bland, white walls. She needed color, inspiration, character in their new home, and Ben was more than willing to oblige if it made her happy.

They had a small CD player in the corner blasting music as they worked, which oddly enough, helped pass the time and make this just a little bit more enjoyable. 

“Alright,” Leslie said from her place up on the ladder as she painted the wall edges, “we are definitely still on track. We’ll finish painting today, then have the furniture delivered tomorrow. Our moms are set to come on Friday, and then the housewarming next week once we have everything set up.”

“Don’t forget about dinner tonight. Our fancy ‘we’re adults with our own place now’ dinner.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten. I have a new dress and...things to go under the dress, too.”

Ben dropped his paintbrush into the can and groaned. “Don’t do this to me.”

Leslie giggled and continued to paint. “Okay. So I won’t tell you about how the dress is a deep red and the underwear matches it. Well, whatever fabric there  _ is _ \--”

“Babe, so help me God--”

“Okay, I’ll stop. I’m sorry. You’re just too easy sometimes.”

Ben’s lips quirked into a smile, and he went back to painting his side of the room.

The song on the CD player changed, and the familiar tune filled Ben’s ears. He flashed back to that night when he was only eighteen years old and dancing with Leslie for the first time.

He looked over at her, and she recognized it, too, looking back over her shoulder with a soft smile.

Ben walked over to her and held out his hand. “In the tradition of our senior prom, may I have this dance?”

Leslie looked at him like he was crazy, but in the good kind of way. She immediately smiled and took his hand, letting him help her off of the ladder. 

Ben held her close, much closer than he had on that night over five years ago, swaying to the music. He remembered what it felt like to hold her then, how it felt like he had been waiting his entire life for that moment and how is wildest fantasies couldn’t even measure up to the real thing.

But this time, when the song ends, he could kiss her. There wasn’t a Harvey or a Cindy to worry about. Nothing to spoil the moment between them. 

That night, he held her and imagined that she was his. Now, she  _ is _ .

Leslie pulled back with a smile and tugged behind his neck for a kiss. It’s not like it would have been that night. No, that night would have been tentative and shy, exploring the unknown.

But now? Now it was a kiss of familiarity and true love. A kiss that came with years of practice.

“That was nice,” Leslie whispered when the song ended.

“Much better than last time.”

“No interruptions.”

“Nope.”

Leslie smiled again and pushed gently against Ben’s chest. “You keep distracting me. We need to get this finished if we want to make dinner tonight.”

Dinner. Right.

Dinner.

When Leslie climbed back up the ladder, Ben stuck his hand inside of his pocket. 

He wasn’t sure why he carried it around with him now. Tonight. That’s when he was going to need it, but it didn’t feel right not having it on him.

So, Ben might have lied to Leslie a little. Tonight’s fancy dinner wasn’t just to celebrate their new apartment. 

He was going to ask her to marry him.

He’d planned a whole speech, planned when in the course of the meal he was going to ask. He had called ahead to the wait staff to let them know what he was planning and everything.

It should be perfect.

But, it wasn’t. Ben didn’t know what it was, either. It  _ should _ be perfect, but as Ben watched Leslie paint, her old overalls splattered with the soft blue that Leslie chose for the living room, he knew what he was supposed to do.

“Babe,” Leslie called back to him. “Can you hand me the roller so I don’t have to climb back down?”

Ben paused, reaching into his pocket to pull out the ring box.

He knelt down like he was going to pick up the roller from the pan, but instead, he stayed down on one knee.

After a few seconds, Leslie creased her forehead and finally turned to look down.

“Ben, what are you--” Then she saw it. “Oh my God, what are you doing?”

“What feels right. I had this whole elaborate thing planned for tonight where we’d eat a fantastic dinner and drink expensive wine and toast to our new life together. I even worked it out with the waitstaff to have your ring be placed on top of the whipped cream from your dessert, but...That’s all wrong. I wanted to do it here, now, in  _ our _ new home with paint splattered across our clothes and faces.”

Leslie laughed and wiped at the tears in her eyes. 

“I know we’re still young, but I also know that I have wanted to spend my life with you since I can remember. You’re it for me, Leslie Knope, and I don’t care if we get married next week or five years from now. I just want you in my life forever.

“So, Leslie Knope, will you marry me?”

She choked out a tearful and ecstatic “yes”, jumping into his arms as soon as he was standing on two feet again.

He kissed her until they were both breathless, only pulling away far enough to slide the ring onto her finger.

The painting was long forgotten as the made their way to the bedroom and collapsed onto the mattress in the middle of the floor. 

They missed their dinner reservation that night, but it didn’t matter. A night in with his fiancée in their home was better than anything else on the planet.


	4. Falling for the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels just like he's falling for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY, ASH! I promised her some "Three Houses Down" universe smut, and here it is. It's a day late because I'm the worst, but Ash isn't. She's amazing.
> 
> And yes, the title and summary are lyrics from that Barenaked Ladies Song.

It’s still so new.  _ So,  _ so new. 

There are mornings that he wakes up in a haze and wonders if the last few weeks have been dreams. Dreams of a childhood fantasy that was never meant to be. Dreams used just to torture him about what he had been too scared to just reach out and grab when he had the chance.

But then he feels her move next to him, her warmer than humanly possible body curling into his side, or hears her puttering around his apartment at the ungodly hour she wakes up, and he realizes that for all of the terrible shit he’s done in his life, someone somewhere believed him to be worthy of happiness.

Worthy of  _ her. _

Ben doesn’t really believe in things like fate. He likes numbers and figures and facts. Things he can see and touch. The tangible.

But when he thinks about everything the must have happened, the coincidences and chance meetups for their social circles to finally collide in order to bring him and Leslie back together, he wonders if maybe…

But regardless of the  _ why, _ the most important thing is that it  _ is. _

And as he watches her move around the tiny kitchen in the apartment Ben shares with Chris, it all just hits him for the thousandth time.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Leslie asks, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“You, silly. You’ve just been staring off into space for the last couple of minutes.” She puts down the whisk used to beat the brownie mix and walks to few steps over to sit on his lap. “Wanna tell me what’s in that sexy little brain of yours?”

“My brain is sexy?” he smirks, leaning forward to nip at her neck.

She squeals. “Yes, of course it is. Everything about you is sexy. Soooo, tell me.”

“It’s nothing.” He shakes his head and rests his chin on her shoulder. “I was just thinking about everything and, like…isn’t this crazy? You and me. Like totally insane? And not in a bad way. I just mean...think of all of the independent variables that had to line up perfectly in order for all of this to happen. The statistical possibilities that you and I would both take random classes outside of our major and meet the same person at different times who we both happened to become friends with and then for it all to culminate in a reunion that’s something out of a romance novel or something. I mean it’s crazy!”

Leslie giggles and puts her hands on either side of Ben’s cheeks, rubbing them against the stubble. “While I do think you’re an amazingly sexy numbers robot, has anyone ever told you that you think too much?”

He chuckles. “A few. Mostly you since we were about 9.”

“Ben, I know you were never one to believe that things were meant to be or in fate or anything, but  _ I _ do. Don’t overthink this. I’ve always wondered, but now more than ever, I know that this-” she gestures between the two of them - “us, together? We were always meant to be together. There were probably a million different missed chances and opportunities, but they weren’t the right ones. Maybe we weren’t right or ready yet. But if I’m sure about anything, it’s that you’ve always been mine and I’ve always been yours. Since that day you moved in down the street.”

Ben cups Leslie’s cheek, bringing her in for a kiss. “If only you knew, Leslie. If only you knew the effect you had on me. I used to  _ dream _ of this with you. Even before I really knew what all of this even was, I wanted a life with you. And then as I got older…” He lowers his head and hides a smile. “Well, you can imagine what my dreams were like then.”

Leslie gasps in exaggerated shock. “Benjamin Wyatt, are you telling me that I gave you wet dreams?” She wiggles against his crotch, and Ben groans.

“Wet dreams, daydreams, generic masturbatory fantasies. Oh, you remember Eileen Cooper’s pool party right before I left for Minnesota the summer between our junior and senior years? That bikini you wore? Fuck, I imagined having you in every possible way in that bikini for  _ months _ after that.”

Leslie wraps her arms around Ben’s neck and toys with his hair. “Good. I might have...chosen that one specifically because I hoped you’d be there to see it. Glad to know it served  _ some  _ of its purpose.”

“Only some?”

She leans forward and pulls Ben’s bottom lip gently between her teeth, hovering over his mouth when she’s done. “I got it to make you notice me, sure. But I’ve had my own fantasies about you, Benji. I imagined it would have been the perfect thing to wear just before you fucked me for the first time.”

Ben’s hands on Leslie’s hips tighten, and he has to close his eyes while every nerve in his body catches fire. She was going to be the death of him if she didn’t stop.

You know what? Fuck it.

Leslie shrieks when Ben stands up quickly with her still in his arms.

“Where are you taking me?” she asks as he walks out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

“You think you can just say that to me and nothing happen?” He kicks the door to his room open and drops Leslie on the bed. “You think I could possible have any self control after that?”

Leslie lifts herself up on her elbows and scoots back towards the pillows with a feral smile. “Nope.”

Ben doesn’t wait--doesn’t  _ want _ to wait. He growls and rips off his shirt before crawling after Leslie, pulling her down by her ankle.

They both work together to unbutton her pants and pull them down, Ben tossing them over his shoulder not caring where they land.

It takes every ounce of self control, but he wants to take his time. He wants to tease her, torture her, build her up into a slow frenzy until she’s  _ begging _ him. 

The fingers on her bare legs are light, almost not touching as he runs them up and down. He watches with pride as the gooseflesh rises on her skin, when he feels the subtle quake of her shiver.

His nose and mouth soon take over for his hands, brushing and kissing and nipping up her thighs.

Her breath is quick and shallow, and he can see her soaking wet through her underwear. She whimpers when he nudges there, desperate for him to remove that final barrier, but he doesn’t. 

Not yet. 

He ghosts over her through the cotton, his tongue finally coming out just to barely flick her clit through the material.

She fists his comforter and raises her hips, but he pushes her back down. His lips forge a new trail, moving up past her hips, lifting her shirt up as he goes.

Leslie bakes braless, which is perfect for him when the tee bunches up at her neck and he can devour her breasts.

God, perfect, perfect breasts he’s been fantasizing about for longer than he’d care to admit.

After he came home that first summer and saw how her body filled out, Ben couldn’t stop seeing them whenever he closed his eyes. There was shame--so much shame the first, second, third time he imagined those breasts with his hand wrapped around his cock. But now?

Now, he can worship them as much as he likes.

It’s only been a few weeks, so Ben’s still learning. Still learning  _ exactly _ what she likes, learning what her different sighs and moans mean. Learning the most absolutely best way for her to fall apart.

He  _ never _ wants to stop learning her.

“Ben, please,” she begs, but he shuts her up with a kiss that’s clashing teeth and tongues. His hand runs down her side and slips beneath her underwear, and he swallows the guttural moan that comes when his thumb circles her clit.

He stares into her eyes, watches with an intense focus as he fucks her with his fingers. He can tell that she wants to close her eyes, but she fights it to keep their gazes locked.

He wants to see it all. See everything that he does to her.

His mouth soon gets jealous of his hand, and Leslie whimpers at the loss of his fingers only to moan as he sucks those fingers dry.

The bunched up t-shirt soon joins her jeans on the floor, and Ben kisses his way back down her body.

His nose nudges her again against the crotch of her underwear, but even he is getting impatient. It’s off of her in an instant, and he’s just left with Leslie in all of her glory. The small bit of her from his fingers wasn’t enough, and he dives in, only coming up for breath when absolutely necessary. 

Her body writhes, fists grasping and gripping on anything they can find before settling on his hair. She tugs, grinding herself against his face. The noises she makes are a symphony to Ben’s ears, music sent down from the heavens for only him to hear.

He nips and licks and sucks, his tongue and fingers taking turns until her whole body shakes uncontrollably and her back arches off of the bed.

His name never sounds more perfect than when it comes from her lips.

“Oh my God,” she breathes, her body still trembling.

He’s so hard it’s painful, and he stands up to pull down his pants and boxers.

Leslie’s eyes are only half opened, a lazy smile on her lips as one hand toys with her breast as she watches him. 

Fuck, one day she’s going to kill him with that stare.

His cock twitches, and he crawls back onto the bed. Her small fingers wrap around him as soon as he’s close enough, and Ben groans into their kiss.

God, he just needs to be inside of her. Needs to fuck her until neither one of them can think straight. Fuck her until he can forget every stupid thing he did as a teenager. Forget every time he broke her heart even when he didn’t mean to.

But Leslie, his Leslie, has plans of her own.

She pushes him back until his head is at the foot of the bed, taking her turn to explore him. Her mouth his hot fire, her lips brand him. 

‘You’re mine’ she tells him without saying a word.

‘I’m yours’ his sighs answer her. He’s never been anyone’s  _ but _ hers.

Her mouth wraps around his cock, and he sees stars. Whole galaxies flash before his eyes at the flick of her tongue, and in those moments, he swears he knows the deepest secrets of the universe.

But they mean nothing to him. Not when he has Leslie.

She takes him deep, so deep he has dig his fingernails into his skin to control himself. 

It’s almost a relief when she slows, a few softer licks and sucks before releasing him completely. He’s not ready to be done with her yet.

She pumps him a few times with her fist, spreading her spit to every possible surface of his skin before raising herself up on her knees.

“I love you,” she whispers against his lips, her hips poised over his.

“I love you, too. So much,” he answers just before she lowers herself onto him.

He will never tire of any of this. The way those words sound coming out of her mouth, they way she feels around him, the way her eyes roll back into her head when he snaps up his hips at just the right moment. 

She’s like an angel, the soft glow of her golden hair a halo. But she’s also a woman possessed. The halo is also a mane of crazed hair from his hands, her eyes sharp and filled with lust as she rides him with reckless abandon.

She gives and gives, but also takes. Takes what is rightfully hers. What’s been hers since the beginning. 

And he gladly offers it up to her like a sacrifice.

Ben feels the tightening in his lower belly, feels is impending release, but he’s still not ready. He needs to see her fall apart just one more time.

He brings his thumb to her mouth, and she accepts it greedily, sucking on it until he pulls it back out. The slick thumb goes between them, rubbing at her clit as he pumps in and out of her.

She gasps his name again and slew of other words he can’t make out, her hands now pawing at her breasts. 

He wishes for a dozen more hands that can touch her all at once. To be the ones pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers while also digging into her hips hard enough to form faint bruises. 

His thumb starts to ache, but he doesn’t stop. He just moves it faster and faster until her body freezes and his cock is gripped by her so tightly and gets flooded by her wetness.

Her legs are unable to hold her up, so she falls forward, Ben ready to catch her.

He wraps her arms around her body, and snaps his hips over and over again, chasing that feeling he knows is only moments away.

She’s crying out, begging for him to keep moving, to fuck her like she knows he’s always wanted to.

He does.

He fucks her like he wished he could in that pale blue bikini. Like he wanted to after prom or when he saw her with those boyfriends throughout the years. He’ll fuck the memory of any other man out of her. Fuck the memory of every girl that just wasn’t Leslie out of him, too.

With a final thrust, he cries out as he cums deep inside of her.

She peppers his face with kisses as he comes back down, wiping away the sweaty bits of hair that fell in front of his eyes.

He doesn’t want to move, and thankfully, Leslie doesn’t seem eager to go anywhere either. 

Ben cups her jaw, his thumb swiping against her lips. He’s speechless. There haven’t been words invented yet that seem strong enough to say to her right now. 

It’s a phenomenon Ben assumes no one can truly understand until they experience it. This ‘falling in love over and over again’ thing. But it’s real, he knows that. 

He can’t count the number of times he’s fallen in love with her over the years. That first smile, a first hug and every single one after that. The birthday cake she made from scratch for him when his parents we too busy arguing to remember he even existed. 

The day her father died and he swore to himself that he’d spend the rest of his life making sure she never hurt again.

Oh, how he failed at that. How many times he let his selfishness get in the way and almost ruin their friendship. 

But she never left him, not really. Her care and love for him stayed even those years when they never spoke. It was in the pictures he had tucked away in boxes, in the small knickknacks that she’d given him that littered his dresser. The confidence he had in himself because she never let him believe he was anything less than wonderful. 

The memories.

And now, he still finds himself falling in love with her over and over again. Every laugh, every smile, every thoughtful gesture that shows she cares makes his heart swell with a feeling he knows he has never felt for anyone else or ever will. 

Ben knows he’s going to fall in love with her over and over again until the day he dies, and it will feel just as wonderful as the first. 


End file.
